The Family Job
by EKSimmons
Summary: Hardison and Eliot deal with misgivings and the team finds themselves on the receiving end of a con when Nate accepts a new client-a battered wife of a Billion-dollar Computer CEO.


**The Family Job**

*Note: This story was inspired by/contains references to events/lines in many episodes from seasons one-three. Some specific episodes drawn from include- Season 1 "The Miracle Job" & "The Two Horse Job"- Season 2 "The Tap Out Job", "The Order 23 Job" & "The Ice Man Job"- Season 3 "The Inside Job". This story was conceived and written through the latter part of Season 3. Any events afterward that contradict or overlap with this story are merely unfortunate twists of fate. J Enjoy- E. Simmons

*Special thanks to my sis Casey for reading this and the first version over a dozen times, the suggestions, a second set of eyes editing, the "expert" knowledge of "useless" Leverage universe trivia and of course for being a royal pain in introducing me to this AMAZING show!

McRory's bar was beginning to fill with the afternoon crowd when Hardison brought three drinks over to the corner booth. Nate sat on one side. A woman around thirty sat across from him. Her shoulders were tense under her brunette locks as her eyes continued to scan the room nervously. Hardison set the drinks down and slid into the booth next to Nate.

"Thank you for seeing me," the woman began.

"No trouble. So how can we help you, Mrs. Mills?" Nate replied with a reassuring smile.

"I'm not sure you can, but I am running out of options, and I have no time left." Mrs. Mills fingered her glass but didn't drink.

"What is this time sensitive job?" Nate took a drink.

"I want you to help me get my son."

Hardison and Nate both sat silent for a moment as their eyes grew wide.

"Ah, I'm not sure what you think we do here…" Nate explained.

"I'm not sure what you do. All I know is someone gave me a number and said you could help me."

"Where is your son?" Hardison asked.

"He is at a summer camp for his school, St. Basils… until next Friday, but it isn't a matter of where he is, but where he WILL be. My husband and I are in the middle of a rather ugly divorce."

"And the custody hearings are going his way?" Nate filled in.

"Yes. Chattum has the money and influence. I spent every dime I have on attorneys-four to be exact. Every one has quit, the last one had a mysterious car accident and quit the next day."

"Chattum? Chattum Mills-the CEO of Mills Electronic Securities?" Hardison swallowed.

"Yes." Mrs. Mills averted her gaze to the glass in front of her.

"Why is the divorce so ugly?" Nate pried, ignoring Hardison's comment.

"Chattum's position as a media darling requires him to have some rather specific… traits or qualities if I can put it that way. His PR people had strokes when I filed for divorce. Chattum doesn't want Dillon, his PR people do. They need to get his image back and they feel the best way to do that is to make him seem like the perfect daddy-and to make me look like the horrible monster."

"Why are you divorcing? If you don't mind my asking?" Nate pushed.

Mrs. Mills rolled back the sleeve on her right arm. A large bruise covered the arm just below the elbow.

"Chattum Mills is an abuser, Mr. Ford. I put up with a lot of crap trying to convince myself that it was just stress…infidelity, long nights at work, short tempers… but I WON'T take this…"

"I don't blame you," Nate agreed. "But if that is true, how is Chattum winning the custody battle?"

"I told you, he has the money. Everything we own is in his name. As soon as the divorce is final, I won't have a dime to my name. Chattum's lawyers argue that I can't financially handle raising my own son. The little bit of money I managed to save has been lost on the revolving door of attorneys."

"Have any of your attorneys argued about Chattum's abuse?" Nate was getting pulled into the woman's dilemma.

"No. The stories were kept out of the news along with everything else. Now we are getting the run around from the police."

"Chattum must have someone inside, easy enough."

"I know I am asking for a miracle, but it's my son, Mr. Ford. I can't let that monster have my son. My brother and I grew up in that kind of environment. No matter what it costs me, I vowed my son will NEVER have that experience!"

"I understand that, Mrs. Mills," Nate nodded. "We'll see what we can do."

"You really think you can help?"

"This is what we do," Nate grinned.

* * *

><p>Hardison tapped on his laptop nervously as the rest of the team settled around the view screens ready to be briefed. An uncomfortable twitch in his stomach was threatening to ruin the calm façade he tried to display.<p>

"So who is our target today?" Sophie smiled as she adjusted in her seat.

"Hardison…" Nate ordered.

The screens lit up as Hardison pushed the button on his remote. A middle aged man in a tailored business suit appeared on the screen. Sophie shrugged, Parker pursed her face and Eliot looked at all of them uncomfortably.

"Isn't that the computer guy?" Parker tilted her head as she stared at the screen.

"Chattum Mills-CEO and founder of Mills Electronic Securities. This man is responsible for some of the toughest computer security in history. This guy eats hackers for breakfast," Hardison explained, trying to swallow his nerves.

"I don't like this," Eliot blurted.

"Thank you! I told you this was crazy, man. My man Eliot agrees- you don't mess with big mean dogs… they bite and they bite HARD," Hardison rambled at Nate.

The rest of the team glared at him and Hardison shrank down behind his laptop.

"I'm just saying." He pushed the button on the remote and a slow slideshow of pictures and articles scrolled across the screen.

"I don't like this. This guy has a family, it's hard to keep families out of the line of fire," Eliot repeated with explanation. The screen stopped on a picture of the Mills family- Chattum, his wife, Jessica and their son, Dillon, who looked about ten years old.

"Both of you can relax," Nate swirled his glass. "We aren't going after Mills' computers and his family isn't in the crossfire… they're leading the charge. Jessica Mills is our new client."

"Wait," Parker interjected. She scowled at Eliot, "How did you know he had a family?"

"Look at the picture," Eliot breathed and pointed at the screen that still showed the family. Parker shrugged and refocused on the case.

"His own family? Why would they need to hire us?" Sophie stared at Nate.

"Jesse hired _us_ to go after Chattum?" Eliot shook his head, "That doesn't sound like her."

"I take it you know them?" Nate raised his brow as he stared in Eliot's direction.

"Not on the best of terms, but yeah, I know them."

"She's not a former…" Nate began.

"NO," Eliot cut him off.

"Good, so you should have no qualms about working together."

"Um," Eliot sighed.

"Problem?"

"I don't, but she might. We don't exactly see eye to eye."

"What did you do?" Hardison blurted. All eyes focused on Eliot.

"Let's just say she didn't approve of my job description." Eliot twitched in his seat nervously.

"I doubt that matters much now. She DID hire a team of thieves," Nate argued.

"Still think it's a bad idea," Eliot repeated. Nate stared at him for a moment before a smile crossed his face.

"So she didn't like that you were a thief? Did she catch you trying to take something?" Sophie pried.

"No, I wasn't stealing anything from her…" Eliot replied.

"She's your sister. Isn't she?" Nate rolled his eyes slowly toward Eliot.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"I'm serious, Nate. How did you know?"

"The way you were talking about her. You called her Jesse instead of Jessica-indicates a certain familiarity, and you were bothered about the rift. That meant she was someone fairly close. As thieves, you guys don't exactly have many, if any, close friendships, and you already said it wasn't romantic… that left family. Jessica mentioned a brother when we met, I simply put the pieces together," Nate explained as he moved around toward Hardison and the laptop.

"She's a half sister," Eliot clarified.

"That's going to be awkward," Parker smirked. They all rolled their eyes at her.

"We don't even know what's going on yet," Sophie whispered to Parker.

"That's true. So what are we doing anyway?" Parker frowned.

"It has to be something big for Jesse to ask for _our_ help," Eliot added.

Nate hit a button on the laptop to zoom in on Dillon. "That's our job."

"A kid? I'm confused," Parker mused.

"Our job is to help make sure Jessica wins her custody hearing… and make sure she gets one," Nate answered.

"Custody hearing?" Eliot gaped.

"Apparently the divorce is a little ugly, and Chattum is pulling out all the stops-including bribing or extorting his wife's counsel," Nate continued.

"I'll kill him," Eliot growled.

"Let's save that for last- our Armageddon plan," Nate decided.

"So what IS the plan?" Eliot glared at him.

"First, you need to mend some fences," Nate smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Jessica Mills wasn't sure what she was getting into hiring a group of people she had never met to do a job that she wasn't sure was possible. When she received a call from Nathan Ford telling her they had decided to take her case, she felt a flood of emotions. Hope, terror, excitement and apprehension all battled through her mind. Nate told her to meet a representative at a small deli in Boston. Despite the dread of putting more people in the line of fire, Jessica fought the urge to call it off and found herself sitting in a booth wondering how she would know which person was her contact.<p>

"Hey, Jesse," a familiar voice growled.

Jessica turned toward the voice standing a few feet away, "Eliot?"

She stared at him for a moment. He was looking around and avoiding eye contact bashfully. Jessica crawled out of the booth and gave him a big hug.

"I've NEVER been so happy to see you!" she cried.

Eliot returned the hug awkwardly, "That's…unexpected."

"I'm divorcing Chattum," she announced as she took a step back. He could see her fighting her tears.

"I know," he replied.

"How did you…YOU'RE the guy I'm supposed to meet?" Jessica was pretty sure anxiety was winning the struggle in her chest.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it." Eliot took a step toward the booth.

Jessica sat back down slowly, "I'M not sure how I'm taking it."

Eliot sat down across from her.

"If you're here then…I just hired a group of thieves to help me, didn't I?" Jessica sighed.

"Not thieves in the typical sense…well, not anymore."

"So there's divisions now?"

"Hey. We help people. Sometimes that requires some line crossing. The world isn't perfect. It doesn't play by a straight, fair set of rules. Means you can't expect to always get by with them."

"I'm putting my trust in a group of thieves," Jessica looked to the ceiling, "You sure do answer in strange ways."

"Still time to change your mind," Eliot offered.

"I don't really have another option. I can't let Chattum get Dillon. If he laid a hand on him, I'd have to kill him."

"What!" Eliot fired.

"I thought Mr. Ford would have filled you in…"

"No… he left that part out…"

"I didn't want you any more worked up than you already were…" Nate explained over the com.

Jessica pulled her sleeve back to show Eliot her bruise.

"Chattum did that?" he said flatly.

"Yep. That's when I decided I was done, and that's why I can't let him have Dillon. I don't want my son to grow up like we did. I just can't do it," she pleaded.

"Like _we_ did?" Hardison commented on the com. "Sorry, man."

"We'll get Dillon," Eliot promised.

Parker looked at everyone as they listened in on Eliot's conversation.

"I don't get it. What happened to Eliot?"

"Never mind, Parker. This isn't the time or place to get into it," Sophie hushed her.

"You're sure?" Jessica took a deep breath.

"I promise." Eliot looked her in the eyes for the first time. He didn't see resentment or anger like he expected… instead he saw fear and doubt.

"So what do we do?" Jessica swallowed the last of her pride.

"Take a leap of faith," Eliot replied.

* * *

><p>Judge Erdman sat in her chambers impatiently. Chattum Mills sat with two slick lawyers off the left corner of her desk. Jessica Mills sat alone off to the right.<p>

"This is the fourth time we have had a change of representation, Mrs. Mills. I hope you are not planning another," Erdman grumbled.

"No, Your Honor. This is the last attorney I will be hiring."

Chattum smiled and looked at the door.

"This one seems to have quit before he started," one of the lawyers cracked.

"She's clearly stalling, let's just get this over with now, Judge," the second lawyer griped.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Mr. Fensch. However, Mrs. Mills has the right to use the full time allotted to change of counsel, whether her counsel is with her or not," Erdman replied.

The door burst open as Nate entered dressed in a grey suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Apologies for my lateness, Judge. I was given the incorrect time." Nate gave a wink to Jessica.

"That is all right, Mr. ….?"

"Jimmy Papadokalis."

"Mr. Papadokalis. I realize you just received this case, but I would like to move things along. The hearing was set for this Thursday. How long of a continuance do you request?"

"None, Your Honor. I believe that is sufficient time for me to catch up on this case, as it were." Nate grinned as he set his briefcase down.

"That is the best news I have heard today," Erdman smiled. "Now, I will be appointing a social worker to visit with both Mr. and Mrs. Mills individually to get a clearer view of the environment established for the custody of your son. They will deliver the findings at the hearing on Thursday. Are there any questions?"

Everyone glanced around the room silently.

"Good, then I will see all of you on Thursday to wrap up this affair," Erdman waved them all out.

Nate gathered his briefcase and ushered Jessica to the door.

"What did that do?" Jessica whispered.

"Chattum knows you have a new lawyer, and hopefully he'll believe I'm cocky enough to demand his attention. He is going to want to get me out."

"So we WANT him to try and chase you off?"

"In time, if he is focused on me, he won't be watching much else…"

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait. Sophie… you're up."

Chattum and his attorneys exited the door, Nate gave them a nod before escorting Jessica to her car.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be able to afford a new attorney," Fensch glared at Mills.

"She can't. I don't know how she is retaining this one."

"He seems confident. She must have been better set than you thought. Any more surprises?"

"I'm telling you, it isn't possible."

"Well, we have a mess to clean up. Now, this social worker is going to be a breeze. Make nice and we'll see about taking the Mrs. down a few rungs."

"I have that taken care of already. YOU worry about this Papadokalis guy. If we can't wrap this up with the social worker, we will need a plan to remove HIM."

"Agreed. As soon as I get a name on the social worker, I will send you what I find and whatever I can find on Mr. Papadokalis."

"You worry too much, Jake. I didn't get where I am on accident. I know how to handle a few bumps."

"This isn't a business deal, Chattum. Don't make the mistake of thinking you can handle it like one."

"It still all comes down to who has the power… and that will always be me."

* * *

><p>"Now, I hacked the court's database and loaded our files in. When Judge Erdman checks she will get Sophie's file," Hardison explained. He sat at a table in the hotel room that the team was using as the base of operations. Parker was opposite from him playing with a pen on the table. The rest of the team and Jessica Mills stood around looking at his laptop.<p>

"I go in and convince Chattum that I agree with him and get him to trust me," Sophie added.

"Then when he thinks he has the hearing all wrapped up…we let the whole thing unravel," Nate grinned.

"Why does that sound so…" Jessica looked for the right word.

"Simple?" Parker offered.

"Not exactly," Jessica bit her lip.

"Don't worry. This is relatively small compared to some of our other jobs," Parker smiled.

"That really doesn't make me feel any better, Parker. Thank you," Jessica forced a smile.

"You'll get used to her. However, she is right," Nate stared at the information on Hardison's computer screen.

"Well, yeah, we've taken on armies…the Mob…" Hardison rambled and ticked each response on his fingers.

"No, I meant about the plan sounding too simple," Nate replied.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"This guy is smart."

"Yeah, so…what exactly is the problem?" Eliot frowned at Nate.

"He has his fingers buried deep enough to hide police records, chase off four attorneys and he has the money to fund a medium sized nation for a decade…" Nate began. Everyone waited impatiently.

Nate rolled his tongue in his mouth as he contemplated the situation. "He is trying rather risky and expensive methods to win this hearing. As smart as he is… why wouldn't he just attack head on? He knows you don't have the financial backing to win…why wouldn't he know more? He has to know more skeletons in your closet," Nate glanced at Jessica.

"You think he's hiding his ace card?" Sophie reasoned.

"I do think he knows more than we think. Question is…why is he waiting and what does he know?"

"What's the plan?" Hardison grinned.

Nate turned toward Parker. "Parker, I believe there is an internship in your day tomorrow."

"What do you want the rest of us to do?" Eliot wondered.

"Sophie's going to wait for Erdman to call. Hardison is going to help Parker find our missing ace…"

"Hardison will WHAT?" Hardison blurted. "No, no, no. I told you, man, I don't like the idea of messing with this guy. You want me to help Parker break into the guy's private office?"

"He's right. That's crazy to try and get in there," Jessica gasped. "He may be a horrible person, but he knows his business. You want to beat security at a security firm?"

"His business is computer security…luckily, it isn't the computer that will be an issue. Most computer security is meant to keep someone from accessing the computer remotely, not accessing the computer itself. Parker can get past the actual grounds security and get to the computer itself," Nate explained.

"And just how will she do that?" Jessica frowned.

"She'll have an invitation in," Nate smiled.

"Sounds like fun," Parker beamed. Hardison glowered at her.

"You have to do it, Hardison. We're already in play. Mills knows my face, and Sophie is already set," Nate argued.

"Why can't Eliot do it? He likes to break into things…" Hardison whined.

Eliot shook his head, "Really?"

"Hardison…we already established that Mills KNOWS Eliot. I highly doubt he'll be able to walk right in."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Parker grinned.

"I KNOW I am going to regret this. I know it," Hardison sighed.

"Now, you two get the hard part." Nate shifted his gaze toward Eliot and Jessica.

"What is that?" Jessica was afraid of what answer might come.

"We don't want Mills to get suspicious. He needs to be focused on me and then on Sophie. That means we need you to go about normally. And lucky for us, I believe reconnecting would be normal," (Sophie and Parker nodded). "Eliot is going to make sure Mills doesn't get cocky, but keep a low profile. We don't want him to get too jumpy."

"On it," Eliot replied.

"Act normal? What is normal for this kind of situation?" Jessica asked no one in particular.

"That's why it's the hard part, sweetie. No one knows," Sophie comforted.

* * *

><p>Parker took a deep breath as she strolled down the long hallway. She carried an armload of files and papers.<p>

"I thought I was going to get into Mills' office, why am I at his attorney's office?"

"Sorry, Parker. You have to pull double duty on this one. That means you need to get in and out clean," Nate apologized on the com as he paced in the hotel room. "Now remember, the paperwork will get you into the building. Sophie will get Mills out of his office so you and Hardison can search it."

"I'm here," Parker sighed as she stopped in front of a door labeled Atty. Jacob T. Fensch.

"Okay, now Hardison made a draft of the divorce papers. It should be on top of your stack," Nate directed. Parker glanced at the stack of pages. The top sheet was a coffee order. She lifted the page and spotted the divorce pages.

"Got 'em," she replied.

"Now just lead the conversation quickly. Fensch will be busy and will get harder to work with if you take too much time. Get to the point and get out."

Parker rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" a voice roared inside. "Hurry up!"

Parker pushed the door open and entered.

"Sorry, Mr. Fensch," I just needed your okay to have Mr. Mills read over the draft of the divorce papers," Parker rattled quickly as she came up and flipped the pages onto the desk.

"Yes, the sooner the better. Thank you. You're dismissed," Fensch replied curtly as he tossed the pages back at Parker.

"Very good, sir," she smiled and exited with her stack of papers.

"Perfect, now you have your ticket into Mills' building," Nate smirked.

"And once I'm in, I connect Hardison to the terminal… I got it," Parker chided.

"Good. Sophie, how are you doing?"

"I'm just pulling out from the courthouse now."

"Erdman?"

"Bought the cover."

"Good. Once you get there, you're going to need to get Mills out of his office so Parker can search it." Nate nodded as everything fell into place. "Eliot, how is Jessica doing?"

"We're fine," Eliot whispered. He and Jessica sat in a restaurant booth, Jessica trying to look calm.

"Any sign of Mills?"

Eliot glanced at the corner table where a gentleman was trying to hide a camera in the condiment rack.

"Yeah, we have a tail, pretty amateur though."

"Why would he go cheap on the surveillance… unless he wanted you to spot it…" Nate thought for a moment.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hang tight, let's see what Parker turns up before we make any rash decisions."

"Right."

"What are we supposed to do?" Jessica asked.

"Just act natural and try to ignore him…if that's possible," Eliot answered as he watched the camera wielding man knock down half of the condiments.

"Act natural? Personally, my _natural_ instincts are to go get my son and get as far from here as possible, but I know he'd find us."

"You don't want to run, trust me. We'll get you and Dillon together safely."

"Thank you," Jessica breathed.

"They're really doing the work," Eliot responded.

"I meant for helping me at all. I know I wasn't the greatest sister at understanding, but I hope you can understand why one day," Jessica apologized.

"I wasn't exactly the model brother either. It happened. Let's focus on Dillon right now. We can worry about fixing things after that."

"Right, first things first." Jessica took a deep breath and released.

* * *

><p>Parker reached Mills' office ahead of Sophie. She signed in at the front desk and was escorted by an intern to Mills' secretary. The secretary showed Parker to a line of chairs and notified Mills of her arrival.<p>

Two minutes past before the office door opened. A man-mid thirties Parker guessed-exited. His face was stern, his suit perfect down to the pressed handkerchief peeking out of the breast pocket. He eyed Parker as he left.

"You can go in now," the secretary ordered.

Parker stood up and walked to the door. The office was large. Looking around, Parker knew she had her work cut out for her searching it.

"Hello, Mr. Mills. Mr. Fensch wanted you to give a look at the draft of your divorce papers. Once you give the go ahead, we can get them ready for you and your soon-to-be-ex-wife to sign," Parker explained.

"I'll look it over and bring it by the office in the morning," Mills muttered. He sat in his executive chair, steel eyed. He carefully slid a large file away from her on the desktop.

"That's just dandy," Parker tried not to gag.

"Mr. Mills, Ms. Daphne Cooper from Social Services is here," the secretary paged.

Mills pressed the call button, "I will be right with her."

"I guess I should get on out of here, so you can get back to business," Parker excused herself and exited the office as Sophie walked in.

"He is hiding something. He slid a folder away from me as we talked," Parker whispered into her com.

"Check that folder first once Sophie clears him out," Nate ordered.

"Gotcha."

"Hardison…Sophie is about to clear the office, are you ready?" Nate checked.

Hardison sat in the basement of Mills Electronic Securities. He wore a telephone company uniform and was attaching his laptop to the network.

"Yeah, I got in here, but I'm still NOT comfortable. If I have this right, Parker can plug her cell phone into the computer and I should be able to access everything without the computer registering a breach. I hope…"

"Let's hope." Nate shook his head once.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Cooper, Chattum Mills," Mills shook Sophie's hand and offered her a chair.<p>

"Mr. Mills, a pleasure," Sophie smiled. She scanned the desk and spotted the folder Parker had mentioned.

"I do hope you had a pleasant ride over here," Mills smiled and sat.

"Yes, it was fine."

"Well, where would you like to start? I'm sure you have plenty to do," Mills offered.

"I will be honest, Mr. Mills. I know who you are and I can answer quite a few questions myself. The biggest concerns to me are seeing you away from a camera. How you get along with your employees, job stress levels, things like that."

"I believe a tour would be in order." Mills stood up.

"Now?" Sophie tilted her head.

"That is what you came here for, isn't it? We can discuss some other matters after." Mills picked up the elusive file and shuffled Sophie out.

"I'm out, but he took the file with us," Sophie whispered as she led Mills through the lobby.

"You're going to have to check that file, Sophie." Nate slapped the table in frustration.

"I'll try."

"Hardison, you're up," Nate barked.

"Yeah," Hardison used his laptop to dial Mills' secretary.

"Hello, Mr. Mills' office, Lydia speaking," she answered with all the fake enthusiasm she could muster.

"Lydia, yes, this is Charlie at the front desk. There is a package down here for you but the courier said you have to sign for it personally. Looks very official, if you know what I mean," Hardison paused.

"Fine, I will be right down there," she sighed and locked her keyboard. She grabbed her purse and headed to the elevator.

"Parker, you're clear," Hardison announced as the screen on his computer showed the elevator begin its decent.

The elevator next to Lydia's opened as Parker hit the resume button. She exited into the now empty lobby.

"Official looking?" Nate sighed.

"What, I wanted her to go…" Hardison replied.

"Guys…I kind of need IN to the office, can you argue later?" Parker hissed. She stood next to Mills' door. The electronic lock buzzed in her ear.

"One second…" Hardison pressed a few buttons and the door opened. "Open Sesame."

Parker scurried into the office. She placed her cell phone next to the keyboard and plugged both devices together.

Hardison's screen lit up with information. "I am a genius!"

Once Parker confirmed the connection, she began to scour the office.

A squeal of delight sounded on the coms. Nate blinked as he figured out the cause.

"The WHOLE program is HERE! I am the master…" Hardison boasted.

"Ah, master genius…focus. We're looking for anything to help the case, not boost your ego. You can do that when Parker gets clear," Nate ordered.

"You're no fun, man," Hardison sighed. He began skimming through the info looking for anything relevant to Jessica or the divorce.

"We _DO_ have something for the secretary to pick up right?" Eliot interrupted.

"Actually we do, and right about now, she is trying to figure out how to get it in the elevator," Nate laughed.

"Nate…there isn't anything here," Parker groaned. "I searched everywhere-nothing useful."

"Me too, Nate. The computer is clear. He doesn't even have an email with her name in it," Hardison added.

"Ok, you two clear out before Lydia gets back. Sophie-we need to see that file." Nate was frustrated.

* * *

><p>"I am duly impressed, Mr. Mills," Sophie complimented.<p>

"I take it you are favorable to my position as primary?" he grinned.

"Well, I have not met with Mrs. Mills yet, but I can say I do not have any issues with you, sir."

Mills smiled, "Is it improper of me to offer you some insight on her?"

"Insight? I don't believe I follow," Sophie shook her head slightly.

"Come back to my office and I will show you what I mean." He began to walk back and paused. "Anything I show you…is it privileged like an attorney or doctor?"

"Everything I observe is kept between myself and Judge Erdman. She will have the information she feels is relevant presented to the court."

"Good." Mills walked back to the elevator.

"I believe I'm about to see the ace," Sophie whispered.

* * *

><p>Parker snuck out of the office and just barely got to the stairs when Lydia reached the floor. The elevator car was crowded between her and the new massage office chair she received. She pushed it out just as Mills and Sophie arrived in the next elevator.<p>

Mills took a disgusted breath and passed Lydia to enter his office.

"I want one of those," Sophie cried under her breath as she followed Mills.

"You get me what's in that file and I'll buy you two," Nate promised.

"Sit, Ms. Cooper," Mills offered. Once Sophie sat, Mills cleared his throat and leaned against the corner of his desk.

"I would like to give you this file that my attorney and my PR people assembled. I am sure you won't need this to make the right decision, but I believe you should be aware of the dangerous influences that my wife has exposed my son to on multiple occasions." Mills handed Sophie the elusive file.

"This is it," Nate rubbed his hands together.

Sophie slowly opened the file and stared at the enclosed stack of notes and photos.

"Oh, my," Sophie gasped.

"What is it, Sophie?" Nate paused.

"My wife has put my son in this man's company a few times in the past-behind my back. Look at those charges…is that a safe environment for a child?" Mills snapped.

A flush ran over Sophie's face. She looked at the top page and one of the photos again.

"Sophie?" Nate queried.

"I don't know what to say," Sophie choked. "Are you certain?"

"You can take that copy with you if you want to verify. I have another copy in a safe location."

"This has been interesting, but I believe I should start verifying your information right away." Sophie stood and closed the file.

"It was a pleasure, Ms. Cooper. I will see you Thursday."

"Thursday?" Sophie was dazed.

"The hearing?"

"Right," Sophie nodded her head. She exited the office with the file in hand.

* * *

><p>Once Sophie reached the elevator, she took a deep breath. The door opened- Parker stood inside waiting.<p>

"What's in the file? Is it good?" Parker had a devilish smile.

"You're not going to like this, Nate," Sophie sighed.

"What is it?"

Sophie handed the file to Parker who flipped it open wildly. She frowned.

"Is _someone_ going to answer?" Nate fumed.

"It's Eliot," Parker pouted.

"Excuse me?" Eliot hissed in his com.

"Mills has a full dossier on you, Eliot," Sophie explained.

"Can't really say I'm surprised," Nate thought. "He's probably been sitting on it for years."

"My file…MY file?" Eliot spat.

"He plans to use it to show Jessica as providing a dangerous environment for Dillon. I'm not sure that we can stop it either," Sophie explained.

"Everyone calm down," Nate interjected. "We can use this…"

"How?" they all responded.

"What is going on?" Jessica whispered as she watched Eliot grow more frustrated.

"Chattum has my file," he growled.

"I knew it," Jessica dropped her head in her hands.

"What?" Eliot glared at her.

"Why do you think I kept you at arm's length all this time? My husband owns a _security _firm…a thief in the family doesn't instill much confidence, does it? I couldn't do that to him. I hoped no one would look too close if I cut off ties. Apparently I was wrong. He wouldn't use that information though, the fallout could kill his company."

"He GAVE the file to Sophie," Eliot argued.

"Why would he… he HAS to know that it will come back on him."

"Apparently he doesn't care."

"No, she's right," Sophie interrupted. "He was careful to make sure the file would only be a last resort if things didn't fall his way. He doesn't expect it to make it to the court. There has to be something more going on."

"In the meantime, I'm sitting here jeopardizing our chances. That's great," Eliot complained.

"Just hang on…Eliot, what is our friend doing?" Nate asked.

Eliot glanced at the far table. "He's still there, seems a little more in control. Still obvious though."

"Keep an eye on him, but DO NOT engage him. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"I don't understand. Why are we still here?" Jessica breathed.

"Our tail over there is bait. He's being amateur on purpose to get our attention. They were counting on me to confront him," Eliot explained.

"Isn't he going to figure out you aren't going for it?"

"Probably."

"Then what?"

"Nate will let us know."

* * *

><p>Eliot and Jessica left the restaurant-having stalled as long as possible-and walked hoping to lose their tail. It took twenty minutes for Sophie, Parker and Hardison to clear security and meet Nate back at their hotel. Nate was nervous by the time they arrived.<p>

"Let me see," Nate groaned as Sophie entered carrying the file. Nate flipped it open and glanced through a couple pages.

"This isn't Eliot's file."

"What?" Sophie choked.

"Did you read any of this?" Nate furrowed his brow.

"No, I felt that was his business. We all have our secrets…I wasn't going to pry."

"I've seen all your files-and I'm telling you this ISN'T Eliot's."

"Whose file is it?" Eliot asked.

Nate continued to read a bit before he responded. "It looks like the basic frame is your real file, but most of the actual content is from other sources. Some of it may not even be real events."

"Who would fake a criminal record for a guy who already has one?" Hardison sniped as he booted up his computer. He paused, "Wait, don't answer that."

"There isn't one mention of any theft in here. Not one," Nate hummed.

"Good, at least he's not getting credit for MY work." Parker glared at Hardison.

"Sorry, that was like two years ago. Can we let it go?" Hardison replied.

"What _IS _in the file?" Eliot glanced back to make sure the man following them wasn't in earshot.

"Other than your real assaults, destruction of property, resisting-" Eliot smiled for a moment "he seems to have replaced ALL of the thefts with some heavy stuff…"

"Such as…" Eliot pushed.

Nate took a deep breath before continuing, "extortion, bribing officials, murder and kidnapping top the list. These aren't missions or our scams either, these are some top rung exploits. FBI's most wanted can't touch this file…"

"Ah, Nate?" Hardison hemmed.

"What, Hardison?"

Hardison pointed at his laptop screen. It showed the file in Nate's hand.

"How did you get it up there?"

"This is the file on the State Police Page," Hardison answered.

"He changed the REAL file?" Sophie gasped. "How…"

"Are you telling me that this guy changed MY police record IN the POLICE FILES?" Eliot snapped.

"I'm telling you every yahoo hero-complex cop in the state will be looking to shoot first…get my drift?" Hardison rattled.

Eliot shook his head. "How is that possible?"

"Damn," Hardison swallowed.

"Hardison?" Eliot growled.

"The cops aren't the only ones he hit…"

"The FBI too," Nate stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Eliot cried.

"So the computer security guy is a hacker?" Parker laughed.

Hardison's eyes widened. He started typing furiously.

"Parker's right. Both the State Police and the FBI are clients of Mills Electronic Securities."

"You have the client list?" Nate shook his head.

"I have the whole program. Give me a few minutes and I'll have it."

"Can't you fix it… hit reset or something?" Eliot snapped.

"Yes, let me find my little red police restart button," Hardison replied. "Come on, man. I gotta know what he did before I can try and undo it."

"Just rewrite it again," Parker suggested.

"Hold it," Nate ordered.

"What do you mean, hold it? We're talking about MY file. I'm out here with a target on my back. FIX the file…" Eliot complained.

"If we don't know why Mills changed the file in the first place, we shouldn't rush this. Fixing it will just tip our hand. We just need to think this through…" Nate paused. "Now he didn't just remove the pieces of the file that could hurt his business, he replaced them-rewrote the file," (Parker smiled as she recognized her contribution). "For what purpose? What does he gain by increasing the level and variety of crimes on Eliot's record?"

"It would garner more attention," Sophie answered.

"But I thought he didn't want attention 'cause it would hurt his business," Parker frowned.

Nate slowly cocked his head to one side. "Unless this attention helps his bottom line… Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

><p>"We'll be there in about five minutes," Eliot told the team. He and Jessica followed Nate's instructions to visit the summer camp and speak to Dillon. They were on a forest road about twenty minutes outside the city limits.<p>

"Good," Nate replied.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jessica held her breath.

"I can't guarantee _this_ plan will, but our track record is pretty good. Nate knows what he's doing."

"Wow," Jessica laughed as she shook her head.

"What?" Eliot glanced at her.

"Honest trust in another person…YOU…I never thought I would see it," Jessica smiled. "It's good to see." She looked out the passenger window.

Eliot blinked and took a deep breath. She was right. He had stopped trusting people for so long, but he trusted the team. For the first time, he thought about it and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Parker, Hardison, are you set?" Nate whispered as he stood outside Fensch's building.<p>

"Ready, Nate," Parker replied. She was already inside filing paperwork.

"Ready when you are," Hardison confirmed from the hotel room, his laptop poised in front of him. Sophie stood behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Here goes." Nate entered the building.

* * *

><p>Jessica and Eliot pulled into the summer camp. Kids were running everywhere as the counselors organized the next activities. The head counselor jogged up to meet them as they exited the car.<p>

"Mrs. Mills?" the counselor gaped.

"Hello, Ms. Tate. Is Dillon around? I just need to talk to him for a minute," Jessica smiled.

Ms. Tate's face twisted, "Um, actually the gentleman you sent picked him up about five minutes ago."

"I didn't send anyone."

"We had to have passed them. There's only one road out here," Eliot whispered.

"Well, he had the proper paperwork, he was driving your car and he confirmed all our security questions," Ms. Tate argued.

"Who was he?" Jessica shouted.

"He said he was your brother and that he was taking Dillon home because you had a medical emergency."

"Chattum…" Jessica started breathing heavily. "He has my son, Eliot!"

"Wait…THIS is your brother Eliot?" Ms. Tate blinked in confusion.

"You said about five minutes ago?" Eliot took control of the conversation.

"Yes."

"Let's go." Eliot grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled her to the car.

* * *

><p>Nate stood outside Fensch's office as the firm secretary announced him. Fensch nodded for him to enter, the secretary left with her head down.<p>

"Mr. Papadokalis, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, let's be frank, Mr. Fensch," Nate sat down. "I don't really see a win on this case, so I have an offer for you and your client."

"Well, refreshing honesty. What is your offer?"

"Give my client an alimony stipend over the next ten years and we will drop all the other claims-including the custody claims. My client will sign the papers right now and we can skip this whole public hearing. Bad for business as it is."

"Sounds fair enough. Let me call my client and run it by him."

"By all means."

Fensch dialed Mills' number.

"Nate! We have a problem!" Eliot shouted into his com.

Fensch leaned back in his chair.

"What is it?" Nate whispered.

"Chattum has Dillon. We missed him by a few minutes."

"Mr. Mills, I have some good news," Fensch crowed.

"What do we do, Nate?" Sophie asked.

"Can Hardison hack the navigation system on my car?" Jessica interrupted.

"Did she seriously just ask that?" Hardison sniped. "It's a computer, ain't it?"

"Hardison, just find the car," Eliot snapped.

"Give it a second. I was ready to help Nate with paperwork, not find a Mercedes." The screen flashed a map up.

"Okay, I got it. He's about four miles ahead of you, coming back into the city."

"Just keep the directions coming," Eliot replied.

"Yes, sir, I believe everyone will be happy with the arrangement," Fensch's voice cut the moment of silence. "I will let him know."

"We have a deal?" Nate grinned.

Fensch hung up the phone. "I believe we do. Let me adjust for your request and we will get some copies in here."

"That has to be one of the fastest cases I have ever had. Thank you, Mr. Fensch." Nate extended his hand to Fensch.

Fensch accepted the handshake and continued to type at his computer. He clicked print and smiled.

"Just a few signatures and we have one happy unmarried couple." Fensch buzzed the secretary.

"Yes, sir?" she replied.

"I have some pages printing for the Mills divorce. Have someone bring them to me immediately."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The secretary sighed as she looked at the piles on her desk. At such a late hour in the day, she knew it would be near impossible to locate someone to fetch the papers. She didn't have time for all the work in front of her, let alone tracking down more. When Parker came around the corner, the secretary saw her opening.<p>

"You!" she shouted.

"Yes, ma'am," Parker answered.

"Go to the printers and fetch the divorce papers for Chattum Mills. Mr. Fensch needs them in his office, now."

"Yes," Parker smiled and headed off to the print room.

"Okay, it should be the only thing on printer 4, Parker," Hardison chimed. "There should be three copies."

Parker entered the room and saw eight printers. Five of them had papers in them. She located printer 4 and removed the stack of pages.

"Coming, Nate," Parker quipped.

* * *

><p>Hardison's screen flashed. "Eliot, he stopped. I'm sending the directions to your phone."<p>

"Nate and I will meet you there," Sophie added as she grabbed a set of keys and headed toward the door.

Eliot pulled his phone free of his pocket and tossed it in Jessica's lap. "Tell me which way."

* * *

><p>Parker crept into Fensch's office slowly, the stack of pages teetering in her arms.<p>

"Ah, there she is. Come in," Fensch motioned.

"You wanted these pages?" Parker set the pile in front of Fensch and shot Nate a glance.

"Yes. Just let me get a pen," Fensch pulled a pen out of the cup on the corner of his desk, "and let us finish up this little bit of business."

"Yes, sir. More time for that drink," Nate added.

"Will there be anything else?" Parker chirped.

"No, I will handle this the rest of the way. You can resume your duties elsewhere," Fensch answered. Parker exited.

Fensch signed a couple lines on the first document and handed it to Nate. Both proceeded through the copies.

"I will take these to my client and afterwards, your client can make them official." Fensch gathered the copies, "I believe you said something about a drink? I believe I can accommodate you this evening."

"We have plenty to toast," Nate answered.

"Oh, we'll toast him all right," Hardison quipped.

"I have to go notify my client to expect these copies. I will call you later to set up that drink." Nate stood and gathered his briefcase before exiting.

* * *

><p>Once he was outside and out of earshot, Nate took a minute to check the team.<p>

"How are we doing?"

"Eliot and Jessica just reached the address. They're holding for your signal," Hardison answered.

"Sophie?" Nate inquired.

"I'm at the courthouse, waiting on you."

"I'm heading to Eliot's location. Give me five minutes…maybe six," Parker replied.

"We just need Fensch moving. I'm going to meet Sophie. Don't move until Mills signs the documents," Nate directed.

Nate reached his car in the lot and began to unlock the door when he spotted Fensch exit the building. The papers were clenched tightly under his arm, his cell phone up to his ear.

"He's on the move," Nate turned away as he spoke.

"Hacking his nav system now," Hardison stated.

Nate opened the car door and scrambled inside before Fensch could spot him. He watched the lawyer enter his car and start the engine.

"Let the game begin," Nate grinned.

* * *

><p>"I count six guys besides Chattum," Eliot whispered as he knelt down beside Jessica. Both of them hid behind a large machine with a beltway. The address Hardison gave them was located inside a large factory- a former shipping building for Mills Electronic Securities. The building was currently vacant. Mills had moved the shipping to a larger facility as the business grew and the old building was used for business off the books.<p>

Eliot and Jessica found a loose window and snuck in before Eliot decided to scout out the rest of the location. He found four guards on the grounds outside the building. Inside, Chattum spoke with the gentleman in the suit that passed Parker. Dillon sat at a table a few hundred feet from them, another man standing guard over him.

"There are four guards walking the perimeter outside, the suit and that one watching Dillon," Eliot explained.

"You can't help it can you?" Jessica teased half-heartedly.

Eliot stared at her.

"The cloak and dagger mentality. Always mapping, always counting."

"Kind of a necessity…"

"You know most people live just fine WITHOUT doing that."

"Most, but sometimes, someone has to… like now."

Jessica sighed and nodded, "I suppose."

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing here? If you got the papers and the hearing is off, why do we need to stay here?" the babysitting goon whined.<p>

"Until she actually signs the pages, we proceed as planned. She'll be here, one way or another," Mills explained. "I won't be fooled a second time. She wants out, I'm giving her the terms."

"What about this Spencer guy?" the suit interrupted.

"He'll show, and the cops will be ready for him too," Mills smiled.

Eliot smirked and whispered, "I'm already here."

"Me too." Parker's unexpected chime made them both turn and look. "Though it was a little longer finding you than I expected."

"Great news, Mr. Mills!" Fensch shouted as he entered.

Parker scowled, "How did he get here so fast? I had a good three minute head start!"

"He knew where he was going, Parker." Eliot slowly rolled his eyes at her.

"Not to mention he can just walk in the front door," Jessica added.

Fensch handed the documents to Mills. "It's all there. All it needs is your signature and, of course, your wife's. Would you like me to call and arrange a meeting?" Fensch removed his cell phone.

"No. I will do it," Mills smiled. He pulled a pen from his jacket pocket and signed the pages.

"Now those pages require but one more signature and we can be done with this whole mess." Fensch put his phone away.

Mills sighed as he closed the documents and replaced his pen. The man in the suit stepped forward, offering a phone to Mills.

"Hey, I saw that guy leaving Mills' office!" Parker stared at the man in the suit.

"Shhh!" Eliot and Jessica hushed her in unison.

Jessica's cell began to ring. It echoed through the building. She winced.

"Hello, Jessica," Chattum shouted and hung up the phone. "I see the security outside was worthless." He glared at the suit.

"Stay here," Jessica whispered to Parker and Eliot.

"Wait," both of them started to protest.

"Trust me," she smiled and darted out. She strode out toward Mills and his men.

"Jessica," Chattum smiled.

"Fensch, Chattum, hired goon," Jessica greeted. "What do you want?"

"Where's Eliot?" Chattum looked around behind her.

"I don't know. Why does it matter where my brother is? I'm here, let's end this."

"Right here," Fensch pulled out a pen and grabbed the papers for her.

"Finally figured out that you couldn't win? Smart girl," Chattum laughed.

Jessica stopped a couple feet away from Mills, but near enough for Fensch to shove the pages in her face. She grabbed them from him.

"It was only a matter of time before you bribed or chased off this attorney too. You were always good at getting RID of people," she spat.

"Smart girl. Mr. Papadokalis was a poor excuse of an attorney-even for you. A little push and he would have folded easily."

A deep sigh erupted from Jessica's chest. "All I need to do is sign and this is over?"

"Once Judge Erdman sees it so the case can be dismissed," Fensch explained.

Jessica signed the papers.

"One question," she posed as she continued signing. "Why did you want to know where Eliot is? What does he have to do with any of this?" She finished signing and flipped Fensch's pen back to him.

"I assume it has something to do with the man you have had following us all day."

"Let's just say I was covering all my bases," Chattum grinned.

Jessica looked over at the corner where Dillon stood staring at them.

"Can I have a minute to say goodbye?" she bit her lip.

"Fine," Chattum snorted.

Jessica began to walk to her son. The man guarding him maintained his post.

"Parker? Eliot? How are we looking?" Nate's voice startled them as they focused on the scene before them.

"Chattum got her to sign…" Eliot muttered.

"Already? We have the cavalry coming but we're a few minutes out yet. You're going to have to stall. If he leaves, we'll lose him," Nate fussed.

"Stall?…We'll figure something out," Eliot replied.

"What is she doing?" Parker cocked her head to the side as she watched Jessica approach Dillon.

"She wouldn't…" Eliot breathed. "Parker, you stay here."

"Why do I always have to stay?"

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Dillon whispered. Jessica knelt and gave him the tightest hug she could.<p>

"Dillon, Mommy has something very important to tell you and I need you to listen very carefully. Can you do that?"

Dillon nodded, "Yes."

Jessica checked the distance between her and the guard. "Do you see that machine behind me? The one with the beltway?" she whispered.

"Uh huh," Dillon answered.

"Now, I know this will be confusing, but I need you to follow my instructions and I will explain later. Behind that machine is your Uncle Eliot, do you remember him?"

"A little. I thought that guy with Dad was a liar. He sure didn't act like the guy I remember," Dillon replied, keeping his voice as quiet as his mother and pointing at the suit.

"Good. When I tell you, I want you to run over there and don't stop until you reach him, okay? You do whatever he tells you to do. Do you understand?" Jessica was crying, but she was firm in her directions.

Dillon nodded and teared up himself.

"I love you," Jessica kissed Dillon's forehead just as Eliot snuck around the machine front.

"Finally, Mr. Spencer," Chattum laughed. "I knew you were here. Jessica may be good, but she would have needed some help getting in here."

"Now, Dillon!" Jessica shouted. She dug her elbow deep in the right kidney of the guard as Dillon took off.

"Go get him!" Chattum barked at the man in the suit.

Dillon ran full tilt toward Eliot. His legs never slowed until he crashed into Eliot, grabbing his waist to keep from falling.

"Dillon, are you okay?" Eliot grabbed Dillon's shoulders to steady him and looked him in the eyes.

"Uh huh. Mom said to run to you and do whatever you say."

"That's good. I want you to go back there. There is a woman named Parker back there. She's a friend. She is going to get you out of here." Eliot pointed behind the machine.

"What about you and Mom?" Dillon protested.

"We'll be right behind you," Eliot pushed Dillon to the back of the machine. "Parker! A little help."

Parker smiled at Dillon. "Have you ever seen the duct work in one of these old warehouses? It is SO much fun."

Dillon shook his head as Eliot rolled his eyes and dashed off to find Jessica.

The man in the suit was waiting right at the corner of the machine. Eliot looked past him and surveyed the scene. The guard was still curled up on the floor, Fensch was cowering with the papers clutched to his chest. Jessica was struggling with the man who had been tailing them and eluded Eliot's first headcount. Chattum was slowly making his way to them.

The suit took a swing at Eliot, who ducked the shot with ease. He stumbled as his fist hit nothing, but regained his footing. Eliot smiled. The man snorted and tackled him. Once they were both on the floor, the man started swinging wildly. Eliot blocked the most volatile of the swings. A few awkward side blows evaded his blocks and found marks.

"Eliot, we're pulling in now. Is Mills still there?" Nate's voice rang clearly through Eliot's ear.

Eliot took a deep breath and threw a hard right. He made solid contact with the jawbone. The man fell down alongside him-crying loudly.

"Stay down," Eliot hissed as he rolled over onto his knees. The man opted to stay. Eliot allowed his eyes to dart back toward Jessica. She had pulled free of the man's grip-and he was sporting a newly busted lip. Chattum was nearly on top of them both.

"Yeah, he's still here," Eliot replied. "It's getting a little off plan in here though. Hurry up!"

* * *

><p>Nate and Sophie pulled up to the building with Judge Erdman and a handful of police officers. They all exited their vehicles as one of the guards came around the corner.<p>

"Hey, officers," the guard's voice cracked. "Ah, he's right inside."

"Who is right inside?" Judge Erdman asked. She stood next to Nate and Sophie right in front of the guard.

"Um, aren't you here for the kidnapper?" the guard choked.

"I've got a few questions," Erdman smirked and led the group past the guard.

"Na…Jimmy!" Parker corrected herself before blowing the con. She and Dillon emerged from a jumble of pipes and vents. Nate stopped and came to meet them.

"That was fun! Can we do that again?" Dillon begged.

"Maybe later," Nate replied. He winked at Parker and rejoined the march into the building.

* * *

><p>Chattum grabbed Jessica's shoulders and whipped her around violently.<p>

"Well, thank you for making this so easy. Now instead of framing the two of you for kidnapping, you've actually done it."

Eliot joined the ruckus standing just two steps from the man who had followed them.

"You were going to set us up for kidnapping my OWN son?" Jessica seethed.

"I'll admit until now you didn't really cooperate. I underestimated both of you." Chattum rolled his eyes from Jessica to Eliot.

"That seems to happen a lot," Eliot smiled.

"But you have made the situation easier with this melee and taking MY son," Chattum retorted.

Jessica sighed angrily. She threw her whole body into one swing. Her knuckles turned white as she swung and broke Chattum's nose in three places. He staggered backwards, crying and caressing his nose.

When the tail tried to react, Eliot caught his arm. The man scowled at him.

"I wouldn't do that," Eliot smiled and head butted him. The man crumbled in a heap. "You've had that coming."

"EVERYBODY hold it!" one of the officers shouted as they filed into the room.

"Oh, thank you," Fensch cried. He scrambled over to Judge Erdman.

"Arrest these two for kidnapping MY son," Chattum moaned, his right hand clasped around his nose, the left waving wildly at Jessica and Eliot.

Fensch handed the divorce papers to Erdman as Nate and Parker brought Dillon in.

"Arrest her too, taking my son," Chattum added, pointing at Parker.

"Actually, that would be MY son and no one kidnapped him…other than that…whatever he is," Jessica pointed at the man in the suit, still sitting where Eliot left him by the beltway.

The cops all looked at Erdman as she read the divorce agreement.

"According to this, Mrs. Mills retains full custody of her son," Erdman read.

"That's absurd," Fensch scoffed.

"You really need to learn to double check before you sign something. Those typos will kill you every time," Nate smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Fensch hung up the phone. "I believe we do. Let me adjust for your request and we will get some copies in here."<em>

_ "That has to be one of the fastest cases I have ever had. Thank you, Mr. Fensch." Nate extended his hand to Fensch._

_ Fensch accepted the handshake and continued to type at his computer. He clicked print and smiled._

_ "Pause that," Hardison typed away on his laptop. He intercepted Fensch's document en route to the printer. He opened a file on his desktop and compared the page layout._

_ "Just a few signatures and we have one happy unmarried couple." Fensch buzzed the secretary._

_ "Yes, sir?" she replied._

_ "I have some pages printing for the Mills divorce. Have someone bring them to me immediately."_

_ Hardison finished comparing his divorce document with the papers Fensch sent to the printer. "A work of art," he smiled and pressed print. _

_ "Okay, it should be the only thing on printer 4, Parker," Hardison chimed. "There should be three copies."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"He is right, you and your client have clear signatures on the document. It is binding, Mr. Fensch," Erdman added.<p>

"You can't make that stand. They messed with the document somehow. I'll find a way to prove it," Chattum argued.

"I doubt you'll have time, Mr. Mills," the lead officer replied.

"Really…and why is that?"

"Because you'll be too busy with your own trial."

"Trial?"

"Tampering with government databases, intimidation, extortion…"

"You can't believe these wild accusations. I am Chattum Mills!"

"Yes. Yes, you are," Jessica grinned. She pulled her shirt up enough to pull the wire she had worn off. The microphone dangled from her fingers. She handed the wire to the nearest cop.

"Wha…" Chattum coughed.

"I believe you'll want this," Jessica smiled as she dropped the wire into the cop's hand.

"You were wearing a wire?" Eliot cocked his head as he looked at her.

"Nate said it would be a good idea to have a back up, in case he didn't go for the papers. I, ah, filled in the blanks."

"Nice," Nate complimented.

"That won't hold up in court!" Chattum hissed as one of the officers began to cuff him.

"We'll see, but you can't talk your way out of the hack job you did on our databases. Your own program gave you up," the lead officer explained.

* * *

><p><em>"You have the client list?" Nate shook his head.<em>

_ "I have the whole program. Give me a few minutes and I'll have it."_

_ "Can't you fix it… hit reset or something?" Eliot snapped._

_ "Yes, let me find my little red police restart button," Hardison replied. "Come on, man. I gotta know what he did before I can try and undo it."_

_ "Just rewrite it again," Parker suggested._

_ "Hold it," Nate ordered._

_ "What do you mean, hold it? We're talking about MY file. I'm out here with a target on my back. FIX the file…" Eliot complained._

_ "If we don't know why Mills changed the file in the first place, we shouldn't rush this. Fixing it will just tip our hand. We just need to think this through…" Nate paused. "Now he didn't just remove the pieces of the file that could hurt his business, he replaced them-rewrote the file. For what purpose? What does he gain by increasing the level and variety of crimes on Eliot's record?"_

_ "It would garner more attention," Sophie answered._

_ "But I thought he didn't want attention 'cause it would hurt his business," Parker frowned._

_ Nate slowly cocked his head to one side. "Unless this attention helps his bottom line… Okay, here's the plan."_

_ "Plan?" Sophie smiled._

_ "We don't want to fix the changes because Mills will know we're on to him. If someone else happens to find the error, he won't be the wiser…"_

_ "Someone else?" Parker scowled. "Who?"_

_ "The cops? The FBI?" Nate teased._

_ "They haven't noticed yet…" Sophie replied._

_ "Hardison's gonna give them a nudge…"_

_ "A nudge?" Hardison furrowed his brow._

_ "Yeah…" Nate replied. "Can't you do that?"_

_ Hardison thought for a second. "Oh! I see where you're going with… yeah, let me…" _

_ "What are you doing?" Parker walked up behind Hardison and stared at the screen. _

_ "I'm putting a bug in Mills' program. Essentially it will alert any systems Mills accessed that the program is rewriting stored memory. It's kind of like attaching a bell to a cat so you know where it is at all times. Unless the police are completely incompetent, they should have no trouble tracing it all back to Mills' office computer."_

_ "Not to mention the FBI," Nate added._

_ "Now, aren't you glad we talked you into doing this job? You get to outdo the master of computer security. Isn't that like the ultimate hacker dream?" Parker grinned._

_ Hardison smiled.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You! You did this. Somehow," Chattum seethed in Eliot's direction.<p>

Eliot leaned in and whispered, "You shouldn't have hit her."

The officer began to usher Mills out of the building.

"He's a thief! Arrest him!" Mills shouted.

"Maybe, but until our database can be verified…all records and warrants are suspended. Can't be sure what is real and what YOU made up…except the warrants we have on you," the official answered.

"Enjoy prison," Eliot laughed.

"What about the rest of these people?" another officer asked.

"Let them go. We have enough of a mess without sorting them. Besides, it looks like things have been handled," Erdman answered as she looked at the two men laying in heaps and the third hanging his head.

The cops began to clear the room. Fensch followed Erdman out, babbling about pleas and appeals to file.

Nate surveyed the room as Dillon ran up to his mom and hugged her.

"So… low profile…under control?" Nate teased Eliot as he saw the three men scattered around the room.

"I…" Eliot shrugged and nodded toward Jessica. "It was all Jesse."

"SHE took out those guys?" Sophie gaped.

Jessica stood up to join the conversation. "What? You honestly thought I could grow up with this guy-" she playfully punched Eliot's arm- "and NOT learn how to scrap? That was a necessity."

"Survival skill," Eliot corrected.

"Unfortunately true," Jessica answered. She sighed and looked back across the room. "You took that one down, didn't you?" she laughed and pointed at the man in the suit still seated on the floor.

"Yeah, I got that one," Eliot smiled. "You can go now," he shouted. The man glanced at them before standing up and running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"We should go too before Erdman changes her mind," Nate observed.

"Thank you. All these cops were making me nervous," Parker sighed.

* * *

><p>The team packed up all the way back to Boston. It felt good to be back in the controlled environment of McRory's back room. Parker was delighting Dillon with stories of rappelling off buildings-leaving the thefts out per Jessica and Nate's request. The rest of the group gathered to toast their victory.<p>

"The agreement may get tossed out, but my guess is you won't have any more problems getting custody, considering the list of felonies that Chattum is facing," Nate smiled at Jessica.

"Actually, Mr. Fensch called on the way up here. Considering that very situation, they decided the agreement was best left alone. I think they were worried I would push for more," Jessica explained.

"You probably could, you know," Eliot added.

"I got what I wanted. The most important thing I had in all of this," Jessica countered. They all followed her gaze and saw Dillon laughing at Parker as she made a funny face.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sophie asked.

"Unfortunately, Chattum has a lot of friends and associates up here, so it is pretty hostile. I have a friend from when we were kids, she offered to let Dillon and I crash at her place in Atlanta until we get back on our feet. You remember Marissa?" Jessica glanced at Eliot.

"Holten? Yeah, I remember her. That's great," Eliot smiled.

"Besides, I think a change of scenery will do us both a world of good." she returned her gaze to Dillon.

"Best of luck to you." Nate shook her hand.

"Thank you, all of you. I don't know how I could have done any of this without you. You quite possibly saved our lives. I'll never forget that," Jessica replied as her eyes misted.

She gave them all a hug-Nate, Sophie and Hardison. Once she let go of Hardison, the three of them slipped away to give her and Eliot some space.

"I'm sorry about everything. I want you to know that you are welcome to see us anytime you're in the neighborhood. Dillon's always thought the world of you," Jessica rambled.

Eliot laughed, "I'll try not to rub off too much. Though I think that may be too late…" He looked at Dillon still enthralled by Parker's storytelling.

Jessica laughed through her tears.

"I'm sorry too. I never really considered how my life affected you or Dillon. It wasn't fair on my part either."

"Fair is pretty subjective, don't you think? I think it is only fair that we both start fresh, right here, right now. I, for one, want to say that I like where you've ended up. It may not be the conventional life, but it works for you. I can't remember the last time I saw a genuine smile on your face."

"They're crazy, but it works," Eliot smiled as he looked over at the rest of the team.

Jessica smiled, "I'm glad."

Dillon ran up between them. "MOM! You have to let Parker tell you about jumping off a forty story building. It is SO cool!"

"Maybe some other time," Jessica replied.

"Loves heights?" Eliot grinned.

"He definitely gets THAT from his father! I prefer my feet on the ground."

"Me too," Eliot laughed. He knelt down and tapped Dillon's shoulder. Dillon turned around.

"I expect you to take care of your mom. Don't be one of those kids who doesn't listen. You got the best mom in the world. Don't you forget it!"

"I won't," Dillon promised.

"Good, 'cause I would hate to have to come down there and remind you."

"Are you ever gonna come down just to visit? Maybe double check that everything is okay?"

Eliot smiled and ruffled Dillon's head, "Of course."

"We should get going. We have some packing to do. You say goodbye, Dillon," Jessica interrupted.

"Ok," Dillon pouted. "Bye, Uncle Eliot. Hope you come visit us soon."

"Bye, Dillon. You remember what I said. I hear you're misbehaving and I'll have to come down there and straighten you out."

"Yes, sir," Dillon replied. He flashed a quick salute and ran to say goodbye to the rest of the team.

"Thank you again. It means the world to him that you expect him to be responsible. He's a good boy, I don't know if I tell him that enough."

"You're a great mom. I wasn't lying about that. You literally risked all you own and your life to keep him safe. If that doesn't prove it-nothing will."

"Thank you," Jessica cried. She hugged him.

"I thought you didn't hug," Hardison cracked. He had quietly approached them and was now smiling a couple of feet away.

Jessica stifled a giggle as she let go of the now embarrassed Eliot. "He doesn't, but he lets me indulge. I believe in positive contact-he believes in none."

"So that's how it is," Hardison sassed.

"She's my sister. Last time I checked, you weren't. If that changes…" Eliot explained.

"I can get a hug?" Hardison grinned.

"No…" Eliot paused and stared Hardison in the eye. Hardison continued grinning. "Just…no."

Jessica glanced back and forth at their stare down. After a moment, they all cracked a smile.

"You take care of yourself," Eliot nodded at Jessica.

"I will," she replied and went to get Dillon.

"So you really wouldn't give me a hug? You _DO _know how much work I put into this case right?" Hardison argued.

"You're _NOT_ getting a hug." Eliot shook his head as he started walking away.

"I'm like family. I just saved _your_ family…" Hardison began following Eliot.

"NO," Eliot yelled in exasperation.

"I took on the mother of all computer security programs…"

"Hardison!…_NEVER GONNA HAPPEN."_


End file.
